


Sólo una palabra

by LyraNude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNude/pseuds/LyraNude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es mi regalo de San Valentín para mi OTP.<br/>Escribí esto hace mucho, mi intención era escribir más y mejor, pero sabes que mi tiempo es muy muy escaso. Aun así, espero que te guste cielo<br/>Un beso muy grande.<br/>Y Feliz Día de San Severín :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo una palabra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



–Señor Williams, señorita Adams. ¡Ya está! ¡Se quedarán después de clase a limpiar calderos!

–Pero director, hoy es San Valentín.

–Ah, ¿sí? No me he dado cuenta –dijo Severus de forma irónica volviendo la vista a la poción que estaba revisando en ese momento– ¡y usted, échele más ajenjo! –le gritó al pobre dueño de esta.

Cuando terminó la clase, los chicos se apresuraron a recoger sus trabajos y a salir lo más rápido posible, estaba claro que el director no estaba hoy de buen humor.

Él se fue a su despacho para terminar de corregir y poner sus acostumbrados “Troll” o “Desastroso”. Se colocó en un lugar estratégico para no perder de vista a la “parejita” que tenía limpiando sus calderos.

Casi a la hora de la cena, salió fuera para decirles a aquellos pobres chicos que podían irse a la cena.

–Lo que le pasa es que está amargado –decía el chico, Severus se quedó parado tras la columna– como es San Valentín y está solo…

–No seas cruel, Mike.

–Joder, es que… si estuviese enamorado lo entendería y no nos habría dejado aquí en un día como hoy.

–Pero eso es triste, que no tenga a nadie con quien compartir esta noche.

–Sí, es triste, pero, ¿Quién iba a querer estar con él? si es un aguafiestas aburrido.

Ya había oído bastante. Carraspeó y los chicos inmediatamente se callaron.

No supo lo que fue peor, si la irritación en los ojos del él, o la mirada triste en los de ella.

Se pasó toda la cena dándole vueltas a la comida. Odiaba aquel día, y que la subdirectora fuera una ñoña no lo arreglaba, ¿desde cuándo se hacían en Hogwarts bailes por San Valentín? “Hay que celebrar cuando se puede, Severus” había dicho. Sí, pero es que desde que había terminado la guerra, para ella, todo motivo era bueno para hacer una fiesta o cualquier tipo de celebración, como siguieran así se veía instaurando clases de baile los sábados por la tarde.

Al terminar la cena, el revuelo era notable. Las chicas apenas habían cenado para tener más tiempo para arreglarse y hasta los chicos parecían demasiado nerviosos. Severus cuando se aburrió de darle largas a la comida, decidió que él también bajaría a ponerse algo que no fuera su túnica negra de dar clases.

Cuando bajó, el gran comedor estaba distribuido de forma que en el centro había quedado un gran espacio para que los chicos pudieran danzar a gusto. A los lados se habían colocado mesas con refrescos y cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel, y algún que otro aperitivo para que las chicas no se desmayaran entre la falta de alimento y la emoción. Severus recordaba haber puesto los ojos en blanco cuando Minerva le hizo aquel comentario.

Se sentó y comenzó a mirar a la puerta continuamente, aunque pasada media hora, se hartó, el no era hombre de mucha paciencia y todos lo sabían.

Paseó cerca de la mesa de aperitivos, más que nada, para vigilar que nadie adulterara la bebida, había algún que otro diestro en pociones aparte de él en aquella sala.

Cerca de las nueve se oyó un murmullo general. Se volvió y allí estaba.

Las chicas se abrieron en un pasillo para dejarle pasar, las tenía prácticamente babeando a sus pies y eso no hacía más que irritarle. Pero no le extrañaba. El uniforme le sentaba demasiado bien, le hacía justicia a cada parte de aquel cuerpo joven. Y además, el azul oscuro y el blanco le hacían ver como uno de esos soldados americanos, marineros o como se llamasen. No era justo. Nada de nada. No era justo que cada año que llevaba encima le hiciera ver mejor mientras que a él le hacían cada vez más viejo. Ya había cumplido treinta, ¿Cuándo demonios iba a dejar de parecer apetecible?

Llegó hasta él y lo miró con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

–Buenas noches, siento el retraso director, el ministro no me dejó escapar antes –dijo alzando su mano y apretándosela después con fuerza.

–No me des explicaciones, fue Minerva la que insistió en que vinieras a vigilar la fantochada esta.

Harry suspiró notablemente y se dio la vuelta mientras buscaba a la subdirectora con la mirada.

Malditos pantalones blancos. Maldito uniforme de gala. Maldito niño-que-vivió. Maldita McGonagall.

Cansado de todo se sentó en una silla próxima, ya había llegado el _héroe_ y no había por qué vigilar.

Para su absoluta desgracia, un grupo de jovencitas se sentó a su lado y tuvo que oírlas reír de forma insufrible durante un buen rato.

–Se acerca aquí –dijo una con voz tan chillona que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Crees que nos sacará a bailar?

–No creo, somos demasiado pequeñas para él…

Cuando levantó la vista Harry ya estaba frente a él.

–Vamos –le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

–Estás aquí para vigilar, no para divertirte.

Harry cerró los ojos, como dándole un momento para que se lo pensara mejor y volvió a tender la mano. Y él iba a decir que no de nuevo, pero miró a las pequeñas Gryffindor que había a su lado y supo que si lo hacía, alguna de esas chicas se le tiraría encima, así que finalmente accedió.

–Eres duro de roer –le dijo cuando finalmente se había levantado.

–Claro –contestó con dejadez.

El ex Gryffindor pensó que era una persona paciente, pero aquello estaba acabando con sus límites.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó mientras sentía una mano agarrar su cintura– Minerva me ha dicho que llevas todo el día de un humor terrible –recibió un gruñido en respuesta– aunque no sé de qué me extraño… –dijo más para sí– ¿sabes? vine pensando que no iba a molestar, pero está visto que mi presencia aquí no es grata. Me voy –hizo ademan de separarse, pero la mano se apretó aun más fuerte– no te entiendo… desde que entré a trabajar a Hogwarts no haces más que confundirme…

–No me molesta –susurró a regañadientes– me alegro de que trabajes aquí, ¿contento?

Harry esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Sabía que aquello era lo único que iba a recibir del huraño director

–No había estas cosas cuando yo iba a Hogwarts –comentó Harry para cambiar de tema– me alegra que estos chicos puedan disfrutar su estancia aquí.

–Ya, Minerva se vuelve cada vez más loca con las fiestas –añadió este con los ojos puestos a su alrededor, expectante, por si alguien les estaba mirando.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ¿no había nada que ablandara a aquel hombre? Aunque quizás…

–Oye, Severus –dijo para llamar su atención.

En cuanto este volvió la cabeza y le miró, Harry subió la mano que tenía en su hombro para atraerlo por la nuca. Prácticamente todos los chicos que había en el salón se quedaron quietos y en silencio mientras observaban a Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, besar al director y profesor de pociones.

Severus se separó de inmediato y le miró con los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le preguntó mientras se despegaba de él con un empujón y salía del gran comedor ondeando su túnica verde oscura mientras ahora sí, todo el mundo lo miraba.

Se encerró en sus habitaciones y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente. Estaba avergonzado, abochornado, lo habían dejado en evidencia delante de todos sus alumnos. ¿Quién se creía que era? Maldito… Potter.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor todo parecía normal. Como si la noche anterior no hubiese ocurrido nada. Con paso tranquilo, se dirigió a la mesa de profesores. Había dos sitios vacíos. El de Potter (supuso que estaría avergonzado como él) y el de Minerva, que no tenía idea de donde podía estar.

La duda le duró poco, ya que varios minutos después apareció en salón y se sentó junto a él sin dirigirle la palabra. Conocía a esa mujer desde hacía más años de los que podía recordar, así que sabía de sobra que estaba enfadada.

–¿Qué ocurre ahora, Minerva? –fue su pregunta mientras seguía untando su tostada.

–No, Severus, no pienso decirte nada, sabes muy bien lo que ha pasado –este resopló y la ignoró–. Se va. Espero que estés contento.

–¿Qué?

El ruido que hizo al arrastrar la silla provocó que como la noche anterior, todos lo mirasen, pero ahora le daba igual.

Subió a toda prisa las escaleras, no sin cierto trabajo, y entró a donde sabía que encontraría al ahora profesor Potter.

Abrió la puerta que tenía un hechizo de protección que él mismo había puesto, y en efecto, dentro tan solo encontró a Harry sacando cosas de su armario y metiéndolas en su baúl.

–¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –preguntó de repente sorprendiendo al joven y aun jadeando por el esfuerzo.

–Ya lo ves y no sé de qué te sorprendes.

–No puedes irte.

–Claro que sí, lo estoy haciendo –respondió con tranquilidad doblando una de sus camisas.

–No, no lo entiendes, no puedes…

–¿El qué no puedo, Severus?

–No debiste hacerlo… me dejaste en evidencia delante de todos los alumnos, soy el director.

–Y mi pareja, Severus, y estoy harto de esconderme y por si fuera poco, ayer me dejaste en ridículo. Te besé y no me arrepiento de ello. Como tú no te arrepientes de haberme dejado tirado en medio del gran comedor, el día de San Valentín y delante de todo un colegio y todo por besarte; por querer besar a la persona a la que quiero el día de los enamorados…

–Es solo una estúpida fiesta que…

–¡Arg! ¡Sigues sin entenderlo! –gritó mientras metía la ropa, ahora a golpes.

Cerró el baúl y lo encogió con un golpe de varita. Apartó a Severus con una mano para pasar por su lado, pero este se lo impidió.

–No puedes irte…

–¿Sabes? estoy cansado de este juego… no sé qué quieres de mí, porque parece que no quieres estar conmigo ni sin mí. Cuando estamos juntos parece que te estés resignando, que estés conmigo para hacerme un favor, y si intento alejarme no me dejas, y bueno… que Merlín ampare a aquel que ose poner sus ojos sobre mi… ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Me lo explicas? Porque yo renuncio.

–No puedes hacerlo…

–Deja de decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?, dime que es lo que _tú_ puedes hacer en este caso. Dame una sola razón para no irme, una buena, y no me iré. Dilo, Severus –el silencio se hizo inmediatamente en la habitación

Al no obtener respuesta, Harry avanzó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Severus, tras él, volvió a cerrarla de un portazo. Le quitó la maleta de las manos, la tiró para adentro, le cogió de los hombros y le puso contra la puerta. La espalda de Harry sonó al golpear la madera.

–Nunca he dicho eso. A nadie –dijo tan bajo que aunque estaban solos y en silencio, a Harry le costó oírlo– no estaba seguro, no quería quedar en ridículo, y… –titubeó– un montón de cosas más. Eres tú el que no lo entiende… eres joven, fuerte, atractivo y encima un héroe –Harry gruñó, Severus sabía que odiaba aquel apelativo– no puedes llegar a entender el miedo y la inseguridad que eso me provoca, jamás lo harás, ni siquiera cuando llegues a mi edad, porque seguirás siendo más joven.

–Severus… sabes que yo…

–Sí, eso dices… me lo dices y también lo demuestras, pero el amor es una carga que en la espalda de un joven se vuelve ligera y liviana, pero no en la de un viejo como yo.

–Tú no eres ningún viejo, y no permito que pienses que porque soy más joven mis palabras no tienen valor.

–No estoy diciendo que no lo tengan, pero entiende que esto es difícil para mí.

–Más difícil es para mí que la persona con la que estoy, mi pareja, no sea capaz de admitir que me quiere, y encima me esconde, me niegue… ¿qué más quieres que haga, Severus?

–No te vayas.

Harry dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía dentro.

–No me iré si las cosas cambian, si no te avergüenzas de mi, si no…

–No me avergüenzo de ti ¿no lo entiendes? –le cortó– me avergüenzo de mi, y tengo miedo de que llegue el momento en el que tú también lo hagas y te marches.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le besó de forma lenta y suave.

–No tienes remedio –dijo separándose un momento– nadie podría avergonzarse de alguien como tú ­–volvió a besarlo con más intensidad.

Severus sin poder evitarlo, sucumbió a sus labios, como cada vez que cualquier parte del cuerpo de Harry lo tocaba. Lo abrazó por la cintura para pegarlo más a él.

Tenía que estar loco, tenía que ser un Gryffindor, sería imposible de otra forma. Sólo un valiente se enfrentaría a él de ese modo cada día, solo un león tendría el suficiente coraje para aguantar su humor y su carácter por voluntad propia. Estaba claro, si tenían tantas cosas diferentes y contrarias, eran para encajar como las piezas de un puzzle, como sus labios, como sus manos, como sus cuerpos.

–Severus –jadeó sobre sus labios– no hemos terminado –volvió a jadear– esta charla… esto no… no puede terminar así… si…

–Te quiero, Harry, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

–Mmmm así, si –respondió mientras intensificaba el beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Con mucho cariño ^_^  
> Espero que no te haya decepcionado el General Audiences.  
> A ocho días.


End file.
